I'll remember you
by moony-is-a-werewolf
Summary: Takes place in harry's 7th year. christmas time. sirius lives because we all kno that the veil incident was a fluke . love, snowflakes, and a cured moony equals love for the boy who lived


I'll remember you

I'll remember you

A one-shot of Snarry Goodness

By: moony-is-a-werewolf

Harry watched from his place at a table in the Great hall as all the couples twirled and danced their way across the dance floor. Hermione and Draco were in the center, leading everybody as Head Boy and Girl. Both had started dating after Voldemort was killed by a freak accident in Harry's 5th year and Harry was happy for them. O their left was Sirius and Severus Black, recently married much to everybody's pleasant surprise. Harry sighed sadly and then nearly scowled when Ginny Weasley, his ex-girlfriend, came up to him.

"Hello Harry fancy a dance?" Harry sighed and then shook his head no.

"Sorry Ginny but I'm tired and I don't feel like dancing" Ginny smiled sadly at him and then said,

"Oh that's right. The Boy-Who-Lived is a freaky queer. I forgot". Harry sighed yet again and then watched as she stalked off, pulling Neville Longbottom off of Luna Lovegood for a dance. It was true. Shortly after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had come out as gay and now most of the girls, especially Ginny, would glare at him. Besides there was only one person Harry was interested in.

_It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always_

"Hey Harry". Harry looked up and smiled at Remus Lupin, Defense against the Dark Arts professor yet again. Remus had been cured of his "furry little problem" thanks to Severus, Sirius, and a potions accident. Plus it gave Remus back 15 years of his lost life so he was much younger and healthier much to Harry's and Sirius' relief.

"Hey moony. Enjoying the dance?" Remus gave him a half-hearted nod before sitting next to Harry. Harry smiled again and noticed how Remus was watching Sirius and Severus.

"Wish you had something like them?" Harry asked quietly and was surprised when he got a nod in answer.

"I really do. But hey Sirius is still my best friend and I have you little Prongs". Harry scowled at the nickname Sirius insisted on calling him after Harry was finally adopted by Sirius.

"I think you'll find someone Rem. It's only a matter of time" Harry replied sincerely, even as his heart did a strange flip-flop. Remus nodded and then pointed out,

"And there's Draco and Hermione" Harry shook his head and said,

"Please don't. Its bad enough not having a date so let's not be reminded of the fact that we don't have dates". Remus chuckled and the two of them sat together making light talk, occasionally joined by Sirius, Severus, Draco, and Hermione. But after a while when the slow dances started, Remus stood and took his leave. Harry watched for a minuet before getting up and following him.

_You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything_

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

Harry watched as Remus slipped outside to the grounds and the cold. Harry quietly followed him, his heart beating wildly as he did so. Remus was heading towards the lake, towards the tree of his school years at Hogwarts. Harry watched him if an interest that reminded him of a baby and something its never seen nor heard before. Quickly Harry followed him and Remus was leaning against the trunk.

"Moony you ok?" Remus jumped slightly when Harry spoke and then turned to him.

"Yeah sorry. I just needed some fresh air." Harry nodded and stood next to him, amber eyes locking with emerald green eyes. It was like a jolt between them as they continued to stare at each other's eyes. Harry gave him a small, shy smile as Remus reached a hand out to touch Harry's cheek. The moon above cast a rather pleasant glow on the two of them as Remus continued to stroke Harry's cheek. Harry was leaning into the soft caresses of his favorite professor.

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go seprate ways_

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember yooooou,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for yooooou,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

"Harry" Remus whispered almost to himself and Harry found himself taking Remus' hand on its own accord. Remus let him take it, watching thoughtfully. Suddenly Harry found himself being pulled against Remus as soft lips gently pressed against his. At that moment, it had begun to snow softly. The fresh, powdery, soft snow danced and played tag around the two as they kissed each other gently.

_If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that i'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you_

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

Forever baby, I'll remember you

After what seemed like hours, years even, Harry stepped slightly back from Remus and broke the kiss. Remus was smiling fondly at Harry as Harry replayed the kiss and the feelings over and over in his head.

"Harry?" Harry shook his head and then saw how Remus' face had gone from filled with pleasure and contentment to filled with worry and regret.

"Remus shut up and kiss me again you hear?" Remus could only comply and when the alarm on Harry's watch and the bells in one of the Hogwarts Towers tolled midnight, Harry whispered,

"Happy Christmas Remus".


End file.
